The Road to Caelin
by booksie
Summary: Two young knights have been sent to fetch the granddaughter of their marquess. What they find instead was an adventure beyond what they dreamed of. FE7 fic. Contains tactitian OC.


The Road to Caelin-A Rekka no Ken Fanfic

Chapter One-Footsteps of Fate

Rated 13+ for crude humor, language, and violence

"Two loyal knights of Caelin-Kent the Crimson Shield, and Sain the Green Lance. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. We have been traveling for weeks, though it seems like years, and are now in Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Here we have been staying, hoping that the granddaughter of our marquess shall appear before our valorous eyes."

Kent looked at his friend, rolling his eyes. "Sain, you have been saying that for the past five days, and I am getting tired of it, quite frankly."

Sain smiled at his fellow knight and best friend. "That is why, my red-haired friend, I am now writing down in the book my mother gave me last year the current situation. We may be here for a long time yet!"

Kent sighed. "That's true. However, it is unlikely that the Lady we have been sent to find will not come to Bulgar soon. While Sacaeans normally hunt, and provide for themselves in such a way, they still come here to trade often with the people of Etruria, Bern, and Ilia. Lord Hausen's granddaughter will need supplies, especially since she is living by herself. Therefore, we should look around the city again."

"Excellent!" The two gathered up their supplies, leaving the room and paying the innkeeper. The two then retrieved their horses from the stable, being sure they were ready for the day's work. Sain looked at Kent. "I will head left, and you'll take the right side of the city? Great!" He mounted his horse, riding off before Kent could respond.

Sain had only been riding for a few minutes when he saw two young women. One had shoulder-length brown hair, green robes, and glasses, although it was her companion that made his heart skip a beat. This girl wore Sacaen garb, the slits on the sides not characteristic of the clothes Lycian women wore. She had her dark green hair in a ponytail, and her eyes! They shown like emeralds! Sain dismounted, tying his equine friend to a post. "Why, a beautiful woman such as this, I have never seen!"

The earthly angel and her friend looked at Sain, puzzled. He held up a hand, grinning. "Please wait, my beauteous one! If you don't mind, please grant me your esteemed name! And then, perhaps, how about something to drink?"

She raised an eyebrow. "…You are a knight from where?"

"How gracious of you to hear me out! I am from Lycia. I was born in the area of Caelin, where it is said the most passionate of men dwell!"

The girl looked annoyed. "That should be 'most idiotic of men', am I not right?"

Her words failed to faze him. "Ooo…You're wonderful even when you're acting cold." _Praise St. Elimine! She's clearly smitten with me!_

The girl looked at her companion in green. "Let's go, Allison. He's not worth our time."

The two made to pick up their supplies. Sain called to them. "Ah! Please hold on…"

Kent rode to where Sain now stood. His faced was fixed with the look of exasperation Sain knew so well. "Sain! Can you not be so irresponsible?"

"Oh, Kent! My boon companion! What's the matter, with that scary expression on your face?"

"If you would act more seriously then I would be able to keep my normal expression longer! Sain, the mission we have been given is not yet over, you know!"

Sain nodded. "I know, I know. And yet, with such a beautiful woman before me, to not speak to her would go against proper courtesy, would it not?"

"Courtesy? What courtesy?

The two girls from earlier approached them. The pony-tailed beauty spoke. "Excuse me! Whatever you do is fine, but clear the path. Your horses are blocking the way.

To the untrained eye, Kent's demeanor remained the same, though Sain could tell he was slightly flustered. _How can he not, in the presence of such an angel? _Despite this, Kent managed to speak. "My apologies, we'll move right away…"

The two girls smiled. "Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable."

Kent looked at her again, and started. "Pardon me, but I feel as if I've met you somewhere before…"

"Eh?"

Kent had broken a key rule of friendships. _What about boon companions before ladies, Kent? Ah…I believe you've told me that before. …This is awkward. _"Hey, that's sneaky of you, Kent! I was the one who talked to her first!"

"It seems there are no worthy men among Lycia's knights!" The girl's voice burned with anger as she gripped her scabbard. "Let's go, Allison! I'm in a bad mood!" The two walked quickly around the knights.

It was Kent's turn to call after them. "Wait! That's not what I…" He turned to his friend, his words flaming hotter than the sun over Nabata. "……..Sain…You!"

"Eh? Wait. Surely you too…"

"As if I'd ever act the same as you!" Kent calmed down slightly. "Leaving that aside, we must pursue that maiden from just now. That girl is probably…"

Sain paled and cut him off. "It can't be…the 'mission'? You're kidding, right? Hey!"

* * *

The two rode after the girls. Kent's mind raced. _To tell the truth…I'm still burning with anger. How could Sain chase away the one we are to escort to our lord?...However, I cannot allow this to interfere with the mission. I will not-nay, I CANNOT let down Lord Hausen! If she were to be hurt, while we were so close to informing her of her heritage…_He urged his horse to ride faster.

They soon saw the two ladies up ahead, facing down several thugs. Sain started. "Ahhhh! Found her!" He rode ahead, with Kent close behind. Panting, he looked at the Lady Lyndis. "Oh…I've caught up…Hey! You guys over there! What business have you here! Against two young ladies, one unarmed, such numbers are sheer cowardice!"

The lady's eyes flashed as recognition dawned on her. "You, from before!"

_I hate to cut her off, but I must make sure she is safe…for my lord's sake. _"Let's talk later. It appears that these people mean to do you harm. If that's the case, then we…" Kent pulled out his blade. …"shall be their opponents."

Sain's eyes glowed with energy. He placed his hand on Kent's shoulder. "Stand back! I'll handle this!"

Lyndis' eyes shown with fervor to match Sain's. "No way! I've accepted this battle, so don't get in my way!"

Sain frowned. "Eh…Telling me that kind of thing, it bothers me you won't let me help, but…"

Kent cut him off, too. "…I understand. Please give us your orders! I am Kent of the knights of Lycia. The man accompanying me is Sain. We will commence this battle in accordance with your commands. Are there any problems with this?"

Her eyes lost some of their embers as she gestured to herself and her companion bedecked in green. "…Fine. The ones giving orders will be I and Allison over here. Let's go!" She turned to Allison. "It's different aiding a group than just one person, and you're only an apprentice tactician…it'll be easier if you rode on one of their horses, Allison."

Kent paused. "Sain's horse is stronger than mine." He scratched his mount behind the ears. _Sorry, my friend._

Sain grinned. "You beautiful darling! Miss Allison is what I should address you as, isn't it?" Seeing no response from the girl other than a glare, he continued. "The might of a Lycian knight, I shall display it for you!"

Allison turned to the Lady. "Lyn, can I please go with Kent? Besides, you know I've always loved redheads…" She frowned at Lyndis' unwavering face. "Aw, alright. But only for you, Lyn! Besides, horses are nice."

She allowed Sain to aid her onto his horse's back behind him as he continued. "Anyway, allow me to start the attack!"

"Okay," said Allison, "head for that bandit." Sain rode off, and Kent saw him ready his lance. "What are you _doing?_"

Sain ignored her yell, missing his enemy and being struck by the man's axe. Sighing, Kent followed them. Sain spoke, shocked. "Guh! I should have hit!"

"Sain! Why didn't you use a sword to attack!"

"Because using a lance is heroic. One should look impressive as often as possible, don't you think?" Behind him, Allison was mouthing, "Fool!" Kent found himself agreeing.

"…You're an amazing one, aren't you. On the battlefield, if you don't stay on the alert, one of these days you're going to lose your life!"

Sain looked sheepish. "Well actually, to tell the truth, the real reason why is because I forgot to buy a sword."

"Because you were too busy chatting up women?" This cause the young tactician to smirk.

"Don't be so mad! With my skill with the lance, I'll manage somehow or the other."

"…and you think you'll manage by declaring that kind of straw confidence! You can have my spare sword and use it next time." He handed Sain the blade.

Sain grinned. "Oh, is that alright? Thanks for helping out, Kent!" He rode off, Allison yelling for him to slow down.

Kent shook his head. "…You troublesome idiot, always needing looking after." He called after the pair. "Tactician Allison! I will make up for my comrade's mistake." Sain made a face, but Kent continued, "Please allow me, Kent, to attack however you wish. I am at your command!"

"Okay," she said, "get the bandit Sain just fought. Show him why you can't mess with us!"

Gripping his blade, Kent struck the bandit on the shoulder, and swerved his horse, dodging the counterattack.

The Lady Lyndis ran to where they were, and her sword soon met the man's torso. She easily dodged his slow blows, and he soon retreated. _She's very young, yet very skilled in her wielding of a blade…_ During this, however, Sain and Allison had ridden off again…


End file.
